doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2019 |duracion = |predecesor = Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi |sucesor = }} Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker es una película de origen estadounidense del género space opera estrenada en 2019, escrita y dirigida por J.J. Abrams y protagonizada por Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Anthony Daniels, Naomi Ackie, Domhnall Gleeson, Richard E. Grant, Lupita Nyong'o, Keri Russell, Joonas Suotamo, Kelly Marie Tran, Ian McDiarmid y Billy Dee Williams. Es el undécimo estreno de la franquicia de Star Wars y la novena cinta de la cronología interna de las cintas. Es también la tercera y última entrega en la trilogía de secuelas, y una continuación a Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza y Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi. La película marcara la conclusión de la historia de los Skywalker, tras 42 años de trayectoria. Reparto Reparto (tráiler) Muestras multimedia Avances Star Wars 9 El Ascenso De Skywalker Teaser Doblado (Español Latino) STAR WARS 9 EPISODIO Trailer 2 Oficial Español Latino FULL HD 1080p Star Wars El Ascenso de Skywalker – Nuevo Tráiler Oficial (Doblado) Vistazo Star Wars El ascenso de Skywalker escena español latino Fortnite TV Spots Star Wars Episodio IX - El ascenso de Skywalker - TV Spot Latino Datos de interés Sobre el reparto *Esta película consagra a Carlos del Campo como el único actor que ha doblado a su personaje, C-3PO, en todas las cintas de Star Wars, desde el redoblaje de 1997 de ''Una nueva esperanza''. *Jesse Conde dobla al Emperador Palpatine tras haberse convertido en su voz para Disney desde la serie de animación Star Wars: Rebels. *Hay una escena con flashback's solo de voz, donde se escuchan la clásica escena del Episodio V en la cual Vader le revela a Luke que es su padre, aunque la versión original toma los diálogos directamente de la pelicula, para la versión al español fueron redoblados por Sebastián Llapur y Beto Castillo en sus respectivos personajes. *De nueva cuenta Arturo Mercado no es tomado en cuenta para ninguno de sus personajes. Sobre la adaptación *Al igual que con la cinta precedente, el Episodio VIII, se generó un gran revuelo entre la comunidad de fanáticos (tanto en Latinoamérica como en España) respecto a la traducción del título original, dado que el título escogido, El ascenso de Skywalker, podía interpretarse de múltiples maneras en contextos también muy diferentes, dejando de lado otros sinónimos que pudieran precisar la temática de la cinta. *"The dark side of the force is a pathways to many abilities some consider to be unnatural" es una face dicha tanto en este filme como en el Episodio III, mientras que en aquel episodio la adaptación fue "El lado oscuro de la fuerza es un camino a muchas habilidades que muchos consideran nada natural", en esta el dialogo fue modificado un poco. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de Lucasfilm. Ltd Categoría:Películas de Buena Vista Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Acción Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Películas de 2019 Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Doblajes realizados por Disney Characters Voices Latin America